Jasper
by Tiger Lily28
Summary: Hermione’s a teacher (bear with me) she comes upon Remus in a unique situation one night and becomes determined to help, putting her in the midst of a situation that could change everyone’s lives.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Jasper Author: Jill Rating: This part - G, may get slightly more grown-up in the future, still to be decided. Pairing: Hermione/Remus Summary: Hermione's a teacher (bear with me) she comes upon Remus in a unique situation one night and becomes determined to help, putting her in the midst of a situation that could change everyone's lives. Spoilers: None really Disclaimer: The adult characters aren't mine, J.K. Rowling owns them. Jasper is mine as are the rest of the kids. Feedback: Yes Please! Let me know what you think!  
  
Jasper - Chapter 1  
  
The sound woke her from a fitful sleep. She'd fallen asleep on her sofa again, lulled by the warmth of the fire and the sheer dullness of the fifth years' History of Magic essays she had been trying diligently to grade. As much as she hated to admit it, fifth year History of Magic was about as exciting as watching flobberworms grow. Most of the curriculum is the History of the Ministry of Magic and the pointless arguments therein. It's pretty much a study in the Percy Weasleys of the world and the only word to describe it is dull, even to the Professor. She ignored the sound that awoke her, assuming it was part of another one of her "baby dreams" as she called them. I'm twenty-seven years old, she thought to herself, the biological clock is ticking.  
  
She glanced at the clock which, to her despair read, "Time to finish grading essays." She sat up, and with a yawn, took up her discarded quill.  
  
Then she heard the sound again, quieter this time, but just as clear. There was no mistaking that this was no dream. There was a baby crying in the hall outside her chambers.  
  
Odd, she thought, there are no babies at Hogwarts. In fact, to her knowledge, none of the Hogwarts teachers had any children at all. The situation warranted an investigation, and it sure beat grading essays.  
  
She stood and started towards the door. Immediately she noticed the absence of the warmth being away from the fire. The chill easily penetrated her loose fitting pajamas. The crimson silk covered her from ankle to wrist but didn't do much to keep out the drafty castle air. She threw the afghan she'd been wrapped in around her shoulders and tentatively left her chamber. Hearing the foreign sound of the obviously unhappy infant echo down the corridor nearly broke her heart and she headed toward the noise.  
  
The sight that awaited her when she turned the corner charmed her to her toes. Sitting on the stone floor of the hallway leaning against the wall and cradling a wimpering bundle of something in his arms sat a very frustrated Remus Lupin.  
  
"Remus?" she asked as she crossed to him and kneeled in front of him, reaching out tentatively to pull the blanket back, uncovering the face of the most beautiful baby Hermione had ever seen. "Okay, I'm going to bypass all of the obvious questions and ask the most immediate one. Can I help you?" She instinctively reached out to gather the child in her arms.  
  
Remus didn't put up much of a fight, except to wearily say, "You don't have to do that Hermione," even as he allowed her to remove the squirming bundle from his arms.  
  
But Hermione barely heard him. She was so wrapped up in the infant cuddled against her, Remus could have stripped all of his clothes off and stood on his head and Hermione wouldn't have noticed. The baby was still squirming and crying, obviously uncomfortable. Hermione quietly drew her wand and whispered a charm Remus had never heard before.  
  
"Relaxo Pressum"  
  
Almost immediately the child quieted, settled and within a few minutes was sleeping soundly.  
  
Remus was astounded. "How did you do that?" he asked. He'd tried everything feeding, changing, rocking, singing, and various toys and noisemakers, nothing worked and he told her so.  
  
She reluctantly tore her adoring gaze from the baby and her eyes met his even as a tear made it's way slowly down her cheek. Her voice broke as she answered him. "Just a simple relief charm. He needed a good burp, that's all." She returned her focus to the bundle and she wiped another tear from her cheek.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He wanted to reach out to her, but thought better of it. Out of the frying pan, into the fire, he thought bemusedly, first a crying child, and now a crying woman. Remus knew just slightly less about crying women than he did about crying babies and was at a loss as to how to deal with this unusual situation. "Hermione, please don't cry, what did I do? Tell me." he gave up.  
  
Hermione lifted her eyes to his and smiled, the happy twinkle in her eye was new. Remus had never seen it before. "He's beautiful" she stated simply as another tear escaped her eye. "What's his name?"  
  
"Jasper" he answered, scooting closer to her on the floor so he could get a closer look at the baby. "but how did you know he's a boy? I mean you didn't.look" he blushed, "so."  
  
Hermione chuckled through her tears. "Call it woman's intuition. I can just tell Remus."  
  
Remus had more questions for her regarding her knowledge of and obvious talent with infants, but as he opened his mouth to speak he knew it was useless. Hermione's focus had fallen back on Jasper, and his questions would have to wait.  
  
So he did. He watched Hermione watching Jasper and was struck at how beautiful and natural the scene was. There she sat, wrapped in a blanket on the stone floor of a hallway in her red silk pajama pants and for a second Remus considered telling her that one of the buttons on the matching silk shirt was undone, but decided not to disturb her. Snuggled safely in her arms was this mystery of a child, wrapped in a sea green blanket, breathing easily and sleeping peacefully. But for all the wackiness of the situation, Hermione seemed completely at home. She looked perfect.almost ethereal.  
  
They sat in silence for several more minutes before Hermione looked up and realized what had been going on. "Oh, Remus, I'm sorry. I don't know why I reacted to him this way." She sniffed. "It's probably just because it's late, and I'm tired, and little Jasper here is quite a bit more interesting than the stack of essays waiting in my sitting room."  
  
"You're very good with him," he said quietly, "you seemed to know what was wrong before you even touched him. It was quite amazing."  
  
"The way he was moving," she explained, "it was obvious he was in pain. Didn't you burp him after his bottle Remus?" Remus looked sheepish.  
  
"I tried.but nothing.well.I just.he was crying and.I thought it was something else. I thought maybe he was sick so I was bringing him to Madam Pomfrey, but she wasn't there.an emergency in the dungeon.so I tried to quiet him a bit.and.I'm so tired.I just sat for a second.he wouldn't stop.and.I.I."  
  
"All right, Remus, no harm done, he's fine, see?" she looked down and her eyes shimmered again. She tucked the sleeping baby gently back into Remus's arms. "See?" She paused, watching him awkwardly trying to figure out how to hold Jasper without risking waking him. "He's perfect," she finished with reverence.  
  
Once again Hermione rescued him. "Like this," she showed him how to cradle the baby's head and support his back.  
  
Remus smiled. "I like him like this, he's a mite difficult when he's awake."  
  
"It just takes patience, and practice, you'll get the hang of it before he goes back to his mum and dad." The statement was almost a dig for information, but Remus didn't bite so Hermione took a less subtle tack. "Remus, if you don't mind my asking, how on earth did an infant boy come under your care?"  
  
There was a flash of.what? Sadness? Anger? Fear? in his eyes and Remus became uncomfortable. He gently stood up so as not to disturb Jasper and made his excuses. "Thank you for your help Hermione, what you did tonight was truly miraculous, but it's late and I need to get him to bed, and it sounds like you should be getting there yourself. I suggest you leave those essays for tomorrow, they'll keep until then. I'll walk you to your rooms. It's been a big night for all of us."  
  
It was obvious from Remus's lack of answer that there was no use talking about it anymore tonight, but there was obviously more to talk about and it would give her an excuse to see Jasper again, so Hermione let it go.  
  
At her door she turned to face Remus and looked down at Jasper, still sound asleep. She swept a gentle hand across his forhead and whispered a soft "Goodnight" the tears threatening again as her eyes met Remus's.  
  
He gave her a weak smile, muttered something that sounded like "thank you" and started down the hall.  
  
"Let me know if you need anything else." She said just loud enough for him to hear. Her lonely voice echoed down the corridor, but Remus didn't turn around.  
  
Hermione entered her chambers, took Remus's advice and left the essays for later. She folded the blanket neatly on the back of the sofa and crawled into bed. She went to sleep thinking about Jasper. What is he doing here? Why is Remus playing daddy all of a sudden? Why did I react the way I did when I held him? Her questions all remained unanswered.  
  
End Chapter 1 TBC  
  
Title: Jasper Author: Jill Rating: This part - G, may get slightly more grown-up in the future, still to be decided. Pairing: Hermione/Remus Summary: Hermione's a teacher (bear with me) she comes upon Remus in a unique situation one night and becomes determined to help, putting her in the midst of a situation that could change everyone's lives. Spoilers: None really Disclaimer: The adult characters aren't mine, J.K. Rowling owns them. Jasper is mine as are the rest of the kids. Feedback: Yes Please! Let me know what you think!  
  
Jasper - Chapter 2  
  
Hermione woke early the next morning and finished grading essays. Glad to have it done, she headed to the Great Hall. She had an hour before the second year Hufflepuffs invaded her classroom. It was a great way to start her Friday, Hufflepuffs are sweet and this particular batch were particularly inquisitive. They wanted her to teach them things, and because Ancient Chinese Dragon Lore was one of the most enjoyable units in her entire curriculum. She looked forward to getting started.  
  
She sat down in her usual spot at the Head Table and poured a glass of pumpkin juice. She helped herself to a Belgian waffle, smothered generously with butter and maple syrup. She looked around, hoping to see that Remus had brought Jasper to breakfast with him, but she knew that the baby was probably a secret and showing up in the Great Hall with him would be opening some sort of Pandora's Box that Remus would just as soon avoid.  
  
Still, she had so many unanswered questions. She decided to get to Remus's chambers after classes today to speak with him and see Jasper.  
  
Classes went smoothly, Hermione didn't see Remus at lunch or dinner so after dinner and an hour or so getting her lesson plans for Monday put together so she could have an easy, worry free weekend, she headed for Remus's rooms.  
  
She knocked quietly. She heard some muffled shuffling through the large portrait of a stern witch in red robes and what looked to be a crimson phoenix feather in her hat. "She looked down her long pointy nose at Hermione who was feeling quite meek in the presence of the formidable portrait. "The Professor cannot be disturbed," she stated smoothly.  
  
"Please, I need to speak with him." She pleaded. This portrait was different that the large full moon that usually hung in front of Remus's door. Hermione wondered about the change, but had more important things on her mind.  
  
"Password?" the witch snapped back.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know the new password."  
  
"Then, kindly remove yourself from this corridor, missy. The Professor cannot be disturbed." She repeated and turned her nose up.  
  
Not to be dismissed that easily, Hermione knocked again, this time more firmly. The witch in red was becoming more incensed by Hermione's presence and just as she opened her mouth to speak again, the portrait swung open and there stood Remus.  
  
"Hello Remus. I came to see how you were getting on with the little one."  
  
"Hermione, good evening, um, I'm sorry, but Jasper's no longer here, he went back to his parents this afternoon, I'm sorry you didn't get to see him again, but, you see, you've nothing more to worry about. He's safe and sound.now, I've got some grading I really must do, so if you don't mind.perhaps we could have tea tomorrow? I'll come by your rooms around two. I'm sorry to be so abrupt. Good night." And he began to close the portrait.  
  
But Hermione caught the door and held it open. "Remus, what's going on, you're acting very strangely" and almost as if the fates were intervening, a perfectly timed infants cry floated through the chambers.  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed and she pushed past Remus and made a beeline for the sound. Remus grabbed her elbow in an effort to try to stop her. "Hermione," he pleaded, "this is none of your business, go back to your rooms and forget you ever met Jasper."  
  
"No, Remus, and get your hand off me. I don't know what's going on with that baby, but I can't help but feel it has something to do with me. I refuse to ignore a crying baby, so I'm going to see to Jasper, and you're going to let me. Then, we're going to sit down and you're going to tell me everything. Excuse me." And she was off.  
  
"Hermione." but it was no use. Hermione returned to the front room, a now happy Jasper cooing in her arms, and on her face was the same look of reverant adoration he'd seen the night before. Remus sighed and shook his head. This was going to be hard, really, really hard.  
  
Hermione sat in the antique wooden rocking chair in the hopes that a gentle rocking would put Jasper back to sleep. She, of course, was right. Within a few minutes the baby was snoring softly and a permanent lump had settled in Hermione's throat as she fought back tears. Why do I feel this connection to him? She asked herself for the millionth time. She couldn't help but thinking that Remus had the answer, so she looked at him expectantly. "Well, Remus, I'm waiting. Start explaining."  
  
Remus shook his head again. "Please don't make me do this Hermione. You can be with Jasper as much as you want, but please don't make me tell you why he's here."  
  
Hermione's turn to shake her head. "Not good enough Remus. I need to know why you've been put in charge of him. Why did you feel the need to lie to me? And why, when I look at him do I feel like my life finally makes sense?" her voice cracked at this last question and she resumed her adoration of the sleeping child. "I know you know, Remus, and I can stay here all night."  
  
"Hermione, look at me." She did. "Hermione." he paused, unsure if he should actually start down this road. He knelt next to the rocking chair so he could see Jasper's face. "Jasper.is.my son." He'd said it, and it felt good, and now he looked to Hermione, gauging her reaction.  
  
"Oh Remus," Hermione's already fragile composure fell, and she was crying again. "I.I don't know what to say."  
  
"Well," he quipped good-naturedly, "this is a red-letter day. Hermione Granger with nothing to say." They both smiled.  
  
"Remus, why couldn't you just tell me." She laid a hand on his cheek. "I think it's wonderful.but, there's more.isn't there.I need."  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He cut her off.  
  
"Try me," she countered.  
  
Remus reluctantly removed her hand from his face, immediately missing the warmth of the intimate caress. He couldn't allow himself to feel that close to her when he told her the rest. "Hermione.Jasper, he's.God, he's.your son too."  
  
End Chapter 2 TBC  
  
Title: Jasper Author: Jill Rating: This part - PG to PG-13-ish. Hermione says some nasty things, but nothing too shocking. May get slightly more grown-up in the future, still to be decided. Pairing: Hermione/Remus Summary: Hermione's a teacher (bear with me) she comes upon Remus in a unique situation one night and becomes determined to help, putting her in the midst of a situation that could change everyone's lives. Spoilers: None really Disclaimer: The adult characters aren't mine, J.K. Rowling owns them. Jasper is mine. Feedback: Yes Please! Let me know what you think!  
  
Author Notes: I know this part's short. I promise many more questions will be answered in the next chapter. I'm still drafting it.  
  
Jasper - Chapter 3  
  
The room was painfully silent, but only for a second. Almost immediately the sound of the palm of her hand landing with almost supernatural force across his left cheek echoed throughout the room.  
  
SMACK!  
  
The force of impact threw him backwards and he landed ungracefully on his arse. Hermione tore from the room. Fortunately, Jasper hadn't awoken and she was able to lay him gently in his crib before she lost complete control on the anger roiling through her.  
  
What on earth would posess him to tell such horrible lies. To tell her something that was obviously impossible, which couldn't be true. How does one even make up something like that. That perfect infant couldn't be hers. Did he intend to bait her with something he knew would fill her with joy only to yank it away later? Why? Why? She simply didn't understand.  
  
Hermione was pacing now, wringing her hands and running them through her hair. She was muttering incoherently to herself, trying desperately to clear her thoughts. Trying to make sense of each new pang of hurt threatening to overtake her.  
  
Remus chose that time to approach her. "Hermione." he said tentatively. She didn't hear him. "Hermione." again no answer. "HERMIONE!" he said forcefully and she looked up at him. Her entire being radiated contempt.  
  
"Please let me explain" he softened his voice now that he had her attention.  
  
"Piss off Remus!" she exclaimed. He was taken aback. To his knowledge, Hermione never swore. "You don't get to talk right now. How could you? I don't know what you're playing at you insufferable bastard, but if this is your idea of a cruel joke, than you deserve the Unforgivable Curse I'm about to cast on you." At this she began to pull her wand from beneath her robes. "What would posess you to tell such a monstrous falsehood. What kind of twisted mind can even fabricate such a lie?" she raised her wand and pointed it at him. "How did you know, Remus?" Lupin began to approach her hesitantly, so as not to alarm her. She was serious about hexing him into next week, and now she wasn't making sense. How did he know what? She continued her rant. "How could you possibly know how badly I want to be a mother? The dreams, God the constant dreams. The hollow ache, it never goes away." At this point Hermione had drawn completely into herself as though she weren't even addressing him anymore. Her hands were in her hair and she was shaking her head. "To exploit something so precious, so personal, for what? For amusement? For revenge?" By now Remus had reached Hermione, had removed her wand from her hand without her noticing and was trying to get her attention once again. She reacted violently. She pushed him away. "Get your hands of me! Don't touch me LUPIN! To let me love that boy and tell me something like this!" she was struggling against him but he wasn't letting go. Her fists were flying, landing willy- nilly on his chest and arms. "I can't believe.I thought we were friends.I thought we were.more.you said you loved.no.no.you can't.I hate you, you hateful excuse for a human. LET GO DAMMIT!" she struggled more and he held on tighter, she was practically incoherent. Her face was red and tears covered her cheeks. "Why, Remus. I don't understand. Why would you.How can I." her fists were landing harder. "It's not true.it's NOT! It's not.it's not.it's not." With this last statement she collapsed against him, violent sobs wracking her body. She allowed him to envelop her in his arms. Remus stroked her back silently as she cried, trying diligently to hold back his own tears. He was unsuccessful. They streamed with abandon down his face and into her hair.  
  
A half an hour later found them curled up with each other in an overstuffed arm chair next to the very spot the outburst had taken place. She sat on his lap, her face buried in the crook of his neck, hiccoughing quietly in her sleep. He continued to comfort her. His hands gently stroked her back, her cheeks, her hair. Neither of them had brought up the subject of his confession until tonight. Two weeks ago on a long walk together around the lake, he'd confessed to Hermione that he was in love with her. It was the truth, but she was taken aback. She told Remus that while she was very fond of him, there was a lot to think about and they should take things slow. He'd agreed, and until tonight neither of them had spoken of it again. Three days later he'd found out about Jasper and the day after that Dumbledore had presented him with his son, making Remus promise to keep him a secret from Hermione. Now he watched her sleep and rehearsed the upcoming conversation in his head.  
  
Title: Jasper Author: Jill Rating: This part - PG to PG-13-ish. Hermione says some nasty things, but nothing too shocking. May get slightly more grown-up in the future, still to be decided. Pairing: Hermione/Remus Summary: Hermione's a teacher (bear with me) she comes upon Remus in a unique situation one night and becomes determined to help, putting her in the midst of a situation that could change everyone's lives. Spoilers: None really Disclaimer: The adult characters aren't mine, J.K. Rowling owns them. Baby Jasper is mine. Feedback: Yes Please! Let me know what you think!  
  
Jasper - Chapter 4  
  
Hermione woke after about an hour. Without looking at Remus she got up, went into the bedroom to check on Jasper and returned wrapped in a quilt. She sat herself on the sofa away from Remus and stared into the fire. She hadn't said a word.  
  
After a few minutes Remus began to be concerned and just before he made a move towards her, to try to pull some kind of response from her, Hermione began to laugh. It started as just a small bubbling chuckle, became a louder giggle and within a few minutes Hermione was all but guffawing at the fire. She was clutching her stomach and could barely get a breath in.  
  
"Sweet Merlin, she's gone bonkers," Remus muttered under his breath. "I've driven her mad."  
  
The laughing stopped gradually. Hermione still did not look at Remus, she simply stated, "I'm listening."  
  
Remus knew this was his cue to begin explaining. He cleared his throat. This was going to take awhile. He started with the good things.  
  
"His full name is Jasper Horatio Lupin, he was born on July 5 at 2:09 am. Which makes him just over 3 months old. At birth he weighed 8 lbs. 3 oz. and was 22 inches long. It's probably best you don't remember your labor and delivery. Hardest 2 days of my life, and I imagine yours too." He smiled. It was an attempt to lighten the mood and he was surprised to find that it actually worked. Hermione managed a weak smirk directed towards the fire. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Remus anticipated her question.  
  
"Before you ask, no, we never.er.copulated." at this Hermione snorted in an effort to stifle her laughter. She finally turned to face him.  
  
"Well, goodness Remus, the way you make it sound, I'm glad. You make it sound like a science experiment."  
  
Remus shook his head. "In a way it was." Her smile died and she looked back into the comfort of the fire.  
  
Remus continued. "Jasper was conceived and carried to term magically, all within a month's time. This is where it gets frightening. I spoke to Dumbledore while you were asleep and he's reluctantly agreed to let me tell you about your summer."  
  
Hermione looked confused. "Remus, I spent my entire summer in the South of."  
  
"The South of France, I know" he interrupted. "That's what you remember, but Hermione, I need you to sit tight and listen, because your memories of the last six months of your life are not entirely accurate." Remus took a deep breath and continued, noting the fear in Hermione's eyes.  
  
"What you remember as a relaxing, fun, vacation with your sister was actually the most harrowing, pain-filled experience of either of our lives. It includes memories of things I'm going to have trouble discussing without becoming physically sick, but if we both stay calm I'll be able to answer all of your questions and then you can decide where to go from here. What I'm asking you to do is just sit and listen, don't interrupt, Please."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"It started at the graduation ceremony in May. We sat next to each other. You kept making comments about your students, the weather, the speeches, it was quite bothersome, but I have to admit I was so enamored with you I didn't care" they smiled simultaneously. "I had to leave my seat to present the DADA Fellowship award and when I returned you were gone. It never occurred to me you'd actually gone missing until you didn't show up for our scheduled tea that afternoon. We searched the castle top to bottom. I enlisted Sirius's help, as well as Severus and Dumbledore's. It only took us three days to figure out you'd been kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy, but we had no idea if you were still alive. Severus and I infiltrated Malfoy Manor, we found you, alive, but in rotten shape. We were discovered and Severus played "Death Eater" while I was captured and thrown in a cage. Over the next two weeks Severus did his best to keep our beatings to a minimum, but there was only so much he could do without blowing his cover. He'd come to me whenever possible and give me as much information as he could gather from his 'cohorts'. You were generally kept only semi-conscious and I never saw you. I relied on Severus for word of you. What we found out.God, Hermione.I don't even know how to say it. Lucius is trying to breed pureblood wizards from muggleborn witches. He's got it in his sick, twisted head that the best way to eradicate the muggleborns without leaving a bunch of bodies in his wake is to make sure that muggleborn mothers give birth to babies with none of their muggle ancestry. I know it doesn't make much sense, but then nothing Lucius did ever made any sense. The magicks he was using on you are very dark, very ancient, and very dangerous. It took a lot of.well.trial and error, and you were his guinea pig." Remus shuddered and buried his face in his hands for a moment, trying to purge his mind of images. Hermione's face had turned a particularly pale shade of gray.  
  
"When Severus found out exactly what was happening, he tried to stop it, blowing his cover and essentially dooming himself. He barely escaped with his life. He did rescue us, both of us, but not before Lucius succeeded in his sick little plan. He'd used me, my.essence.on you because of the werewolf. The wolf inside of me made the magic strong enough to allow the baby to survive the gestation process, when none of the others had. You'd already undergone weeks of torture, beatings, and exposure to very experimental magic. Four miscarriages in as many weeks, malnutrition.rape.it was." Remus trailed off, not sure he could continue. His breath was shallow and he was shaking. Hermione was now curled up on the couch with her eyes shut, willing the images to stop.  
  
"We got you out and back here. We couldn't risk St. Mungo's, too many people. Poppy took good care of you. She took care of your injuries, charmed away your pain and made you as comfortable as possible. You were pregnant with Jasper, but none of us knew the origin of the magic used in the conception. We were shocked at how fast everything happened. A month later you were in labor. Forty-three hours of labor and when Jasper finally came, you slipped into a coma. I think your body had finally had enough." Remus had gotten control of himself. He found that if he spoke of the incident clinically enough, with just enough detachment, he could almost make it seem all a bad dream. Hermione had become unreadable, her expressionless face staring intently into the fire.  
  
Remus continued. "While you were.um.out, we were ambushed, by Lucius's flunkies. They were apparently ordered not to kill anyone, but they cast enough memory charms about the place to cause permanent amnesia in half the country. You and I were both hit, Poppy got one, and Severus a mild one that made him think he was a hippogriff." This actually got a chuckle from Hermione. "Luckily, being summer, there weren't that many people about. A few of the other teachers were hit, but nothing serious. Dumbledore was spared and he reversed most of the charms, except yours and mine. You were made to think you'd been on vacation with your sister, and I thought I'd been sent on a mission to Greenland to tame a rogue Abominable Snowman."  
  
Forgetting her promise to not interrupt him Hermione again opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off by Remus's anticipation of her question. He held up a hand and continued.  
  
"Just over a week ago Dumbledore approached me and cryptically told me 'It was time', he took me to his office and carefully lifted my memory charm. It took hours for me to calm down long enough to even open my eyes. Dumbledore was waiting patiently and once I had fully recovered he introduced me to Jasper, dumped him into my arms, set me up with all the necessities and informed me that I was to be Jasper's primary caregiver. We decided to . wait, to lift your charm. Dumbledore says it will be tricky and that the memories could drive you mad. We just wanted to make sure you were strong enough. It was in no effort to keep you from Jasper, honestly, darling, we were truly just.waiting for the right time. And now that you know.well,.I'll speak to Dumbledore, we'll figure it out."  
  
The room was deadly silent. Hermione watched Remus intently, searching his face for some sign of a lie, but it read complete honesty. She nodded her head in acceptance, but didn't speak. She turned back to the fire and the silence seemed to grow deeper. Jasper's perfectly-timed wail cut through the quiet like a well-sharpened knife. Hermione gasped, startled by the sound and looked toward the bedroom door.  
  
Remus held out a hand indicating he'd take care of it. He disappeared for a moment and came back in with Jasper over his shoulder and a bottle in his hand. Without having to ask he gently deposited the baby on Hermione's lap. He cast a subtle warming charm on the bottle and gave it to her. Jasper began sucking voraciously and Hermione's heart swelled. My son, she thought. I'm a mum!  
  
Remus turned to sit back in the armchair he'd claimed previously, but Hermione's gentle hand on his stopped him. Her fingers curled around his wrist and tugged. "Sit with us Remus? Please?"  
  
It was all the invitation he needed and he sat apprehensively next to Hermione, but he relaxed considerably when she shifted Jasper just enough so she could lay her head on Remus's shoulder. Remus moved closer to her, tucked his arm around her shoulder and looked proudly at his.yes, it was.his family. The thought warmed him and he smiled.  
  
Hermione's voice pulled him from his reverie. "What's this?" she asked. She was pulling at a chain around Jasper's neck. Remus stiffened. Hermione continued. "I have one just like it, she said pulling on her own chain. An amulet hung on the end, a smooth red stone set in the center. It was identical to the one Jasper wore. "What does this mean Remus?"  
  
End Chapter 4 TBC 


	2. Chapter 5

Jasper  
  
Chapter 5  
  
That's when Dumbledore appeared in the room. It wasn't the most graceful of entrances, as you'd expect from the greatest wizard of his day. Rather, he stumbled clumsily from the fireplace in a cloud of dust and ash, making everyone cough and rub their eyes.  
  
"I believe I can answer that, my dear." Dumbledore stated, that trademark twinkle fixed in his eye.  
  
"Hello Headmaster," Hermione greeted him, trying in vain to keep the anger from her voice.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, I understand why you are angry, and you certainly have every right. I will also let you hex me thoroughly if you feel the need. Might I suggest Odorous Noxious, a particularly nasty charm I've had the displeasure of experiencing once before. Constant bad smells, very unpleasant."  
  
This little speech had the desired effect. A reluctant smile made its way to Hermione's lips. "Thank you, Headmaster, that won't be necessary."  
  
Then the Headmaster sobered and approached the sofa. "Please understand Hermione, every action we've taken has been to protect you and your son." He laid his gentle hand first on Hermione's head and then on Jasper's in what seemed almost a blessing. Hermione's breath caught and tears threatened once more.  
  
Merlin, she was so bloody tired of crying. Instead, she shifted Jasper slightly and addressed Dumbledore once more.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but about the amulets, what do they mean, exactly? I remember buying it on the Riviera, but that apparently didn't happen."  
  
"Quite right, Professor, quite right. The amulets are quite literally your connection to each other. The stone is red jasper, and the reason you gave your son the name you did. Jasper is a powerful stone and is much valued in our world, particularly by dark wizards. Contained in the stone around your neck is all of the dark magic Malfoy used during your time in captivity. Those amulets are the reason little Jasper is still alive and the reason Lucius Malfoy is still after him."  
  
Hermione's breath caught and she held Jasper tighter.  
  
"Not to worry my dear," the Headmaster continued, "you are both very well protected. That amulet is very powerful and dangerous, but must never leave your neck. Jasper must always have his as well. Always. This is very important, Hermione, for many reasons. You've been having vivid dreams of late, have you not?"  
  
Hermione nodded and Remus gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze.  
  
"The amulet has been causing those dreams. It has shown you a connection to your son, even before you knew he existed. Parting with those stones will break that connection and kill you both."  
  
Hermione was silent. She felt anger boiling up inside her again. She burped Jasper quietly and passed him gently to Remus.  
  
She stood and approached Dumbledore, laying a hand tentatively on his arm. Then her cinnamon eyes met his twinkling green ones and she made her quiet request.  
  
"Lift the memory charm, Albus." 


	3. Chapter 6

A.N. Thanks so much to all of my reviewers. Your encouragement has kept the creative juices flowing like a river. Please keep the feedback coming!  
  
Jasper - Chapter 6  
  
The lifting of the memory charm was inherently simple, except for the fact that it was extremely complicated. At the heart of the procedure was really just a Finite Incantatem, which most wizards mastered in their early adolescence.  
  
The complications came, of course, with "finite-ing the correct incantatem" as Remus wryly put it in an attempt to lighten the mood after a heated argument. Remus had all but forbidden Hermione to undergo the procedure, which only made her want it more. So, Remus and Albus explained the dangers and complications of reversing memory charms cast by another.  
  
Any normal witch or wizard could have hundreds of spells cast on or around them at any one time, from glamours and charms cast on themselves, to potions they've taken, to hexes they've been exposed to. Hermione, with the ordeal she'd been through that summer, was infused, at the moment with more energy and enchantments than almost any other witch at that time. Each of the spells that had been cast on her (nobody knew exactly how many or what they were) carried what Dumbledore called a "magical signature" that was similar to a thumbprint. No two were alike.  
  
All Dumbledore had to do was search Hermione's aura, find and target the memory charm ("easily spotted because of their lovely chartreuse coloring" Albus assured her) and cast a careful but thorough Finite Incantatem on that charm only.  
  
None of them dared to touch the rest of the magicks there, dark as they were, for fear of the effects it would have both on Hermione and Jasper.  
  
Dumbledore had to make sure the correct memories were restored and every incorrect one eradicated. Failure would cause Hermione permanent confusion. It was a delicate process.  
  
On top of all of this, Hermione had to be placed under a series of sleeping and pain-killing spells so she would remain still throughout the procedure.  
  
Hermione and Remus stepped tentatively into Dumbledore's office hand in hand. Jasper was fed, changed, and tucked cozily into his crib, fast asleep. They had left him in Minerva McGonagall's expert care. She had expressed a desire not to be present for the harrowing procedure Hermione was to undergo, so she was babysitting instead.  
  
Dumbledore was ready for her when they entered and Professor Snape stood in a corner mixing potions and looking somber. The Headmaster explained Snape's presence before the question was even asked. "I've asked Severus to be on hand to administer the initial sleeping and numbing draughts and, to be frank, as a bit of added security."  
  
At this statement, Snape brought out an honest-to-Merlin straightjacket and began to check the buckles.  
  
Remus was angry. "A straightjacket Severus? For crying out loud, this is Hermione! How dangerous can she be?"  
  
Hermione spoke up. "It's okay Remus, I'm sure its just a precaution. My state of mind will be fragile when this is over. None of us know how I'll react." She squeezed his hand and Remus sighed and shook his head sadly. She was right, of course.  
  
It was then that Snape straightforwardly said his piece. "The straightjacket is magically enhanced, so as to restrain potentially angry and dangerous witches with powerful magical amulets fixed round their necks." His voice was smooth and even as always, almost a comfort. "It's as much for her safety as ours," he finished smartly.  
  
Dumbledore stepped in, anxious to begin. "If you please, my dear." He gestured to a small Victorian fainting couch in the middle of the room.  
  
Hermione turned to Remus, cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed him softly. "Promise me you'll be here when I wake up."  
  
Remus was too stunned to speak. He simply nodded and kissed her again, a little harder than before, a little more desperate. She turned and lay on the couch.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and handed her the first of two vials.  
  
Hermione drank. It had begun.  
  
A.N. The next chapter is done, I'm just putting some finishing touches on it. It may be a day or two, depending on my time availability, but it's coming, I promise! 


	4. Chapter 7

A.N. Chapter 7. As promised. Keep the feedback coming! Thanks again!  
  
Jasper - Chapter 7  
  
The procedure, of course, went flawlessly.  
  
The after effects were a different story.  
  
They all knew it wouldn't be pleasant. They all knew there would be memories, pain, nightmares, and confusion.  
  
None of them expected this.  
  
The straightjacket, as it turned out, came in very handy, as Hermione awoke terrified, angry, and confused.  
  
Once they had her mostly immobile, the first several hours were easy --- if you could ignore the screaming.  
  
It was constant, the screaming. Long, full, blood-curdling screams of pure agony. She was in terrible pain, and none of them could help her. The pain was tangible, visible, rolling off of her in angry read waves. Every molecule in Remus's body ached to take her in his arms, but getting within a few feet of her made the approaching wizard feel as though he was being turned inside out. All three of them tried. It was useless.  
  
The pain subsided about the same time she began to lose her voice, and the screams quieted to hoarse sobs that wracked her entire body.  
  
Now Remus was able to hold her, and hold her he did, for hours. He sang and cooed and whispered nonsense to her. He managed to get her to take a few sips of water, but she wouldn't eat. Eventually she fell asleep and the three men breathed a collective sigh of relief.  
  
But it wasn't over yet. When she awoke she simply wandered around the room, her arms still bound in that ridiculous straightjacket. She constantly mumbled to herself in a voice so low, nobody could hear what she said. It didn't matter, really, it was incomprehensible nonsense anyway.  
  
The three men began to watch her in shifts. At least she was eating, if only a few bites here and there. This went on for days. Her classes were cancelled for the time being. The students would survive without History for a week or two. Snape had nearly given up on her, and Remus was beginning to despair. Minerva was still caring for Jasper when Remus was away (which was nearly all the time these days.) Through all this though, Dumbledore remained optimistic.  
  
It paid off too. One morning Hermione awoke, still profoundly depressed, but lucid as the day she graduated from Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore checked her over and smiled. Snape gave her a few nights worth of dreamless sleep potion and ordered gently, "only if you need it."  
  
Remus hugged and kissed her, looked in her eyes and said, "Welcome back, Darling."  
  
Hermione managed a weak smile. "I'm glad you're here," she stated quietly.  
  
They had a light breakfast, which Hermione mostly picked at, but ate enough of, and Remus escorted her straight to his quarters and into Jasper's room.  
  
Little did he know --- the worst was yet to come.  
  
Hermione wanted nothing to do with her son. Jasper brought her no joy or even contentment the way he did before. She wouldn't feed or change him. She sometimes barely noticed when Remus would lay him gently in her arms.  
  
She couldn't tell him why when he asked. She didn't know. "Just give me time," she'd always say.  
  
Remus was relying on Minerva's help as much as ever and it was difficult for him to explain why without betraying Hermione's confidences.  
  
Remus had sometimes read about muggle mothers who rejected their newborn children for the first several weeks or even months after giving birth. It was a muggle disorder called Post-Partum Depression, and was often so severe that the mother or even the child had to be hospitalized or heavily medicated. It had even resulted in death on very rare occasions. But, it had never, to anyone's knowledge, happened in the wizarding world.  
  
Remus was terrified. This had gone on far too long.  
  
So he and Dumbledore came up with a plan.  
  
Hermione spent most of her mornings curled up on her window seat, staring blankly out the window.  
  
She barely noticed one morning when Remus, Albus and Hagrid marched together across the grounds and into the castle.  
  
Shortly thereafter the three burst into her room and in one movement Hagrid had swept her into his arms and held her close.  
  
She tried desperately to put up a struggle, but was certainly no match for the half-giant.  
  
"Yeh might as well stop wigglin' Hermione, 'cause yer comin' wit me whether yeh likes it er not," Hagrid stated adamantly.  
  
Remus reached up and squeezed her hand. "We just want to help you, darling," he said. She tugged her hand away and looked at Dumbledore. His eyes just twinkled.  
  
She looked desperately at Hagrid and met his kind, beetle-black eyes, which had begun to fill with tears.  
  
Then the floodgates opened. She sobbed into Hagrid's shoulder and twisted her fists into his beard. She curled herself up completely in his huge frame and let the sorrow flow through her. For the first time in weeks, Hermione felt --- safe.  
  
Hagrid carried her quickly to his hut where Ron and Harry were patiently waiting for her.  
  
Remus and Albus had decided that if anyone could help Hermione --- her boys could. 


	5. Chapter 8

Jasper By Tiger Lily  
  
Disclaimer and Rating: See previous chapters  
  
Author's Notes: I know it's been a long time. And I'm sorry this chapter is so short. More is coming. I'm just reacquainting myself with this story little by little.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ron and Harry had a plan. It wasn't brilliant or profound, but it was a plan.  
  
They had both been in contact with Hermione and the brevity and coldness of her letters gave them a pretty good indication of how she was feeling.really feeling. After all, they knew her better than anyone.  
  
So when Remus owled Harry in desperation, Harry wasn't surprised. He immediately owled Ron with a simple statement.  
  
Ron,  
Hermione needs us.  
Harry  
  
And they packed their bags.  
  
Harry, a celebrated Auror, apparated directly from the Ministry in London to Hogsmeade and waited patiently for Ron in the Three Broomsticks. It took Ron a bit longer. He had to portkey from the Federal Magical Agency in Washingon D.C., where he worked as an Ambassador, to the Ministry. From the Ministry he apparated to Hogsmeade.  
  
When Ron entered the Three Broomsticks, Harry gave a shout and the two shared a boisterous hug. It had been a couple of months since they'd seen each other. With Harry on missions throughout Great Britain and Ron busy with his job in the States, there just hadn't been time.  
  
Neither of them had seen Hermione since Jasper's birth, which they had both witnessed. Once her memories had been buggered up and they were both sworn to secrecy about her ordeal, they both found it less painful and awkward to communicate by owl. Hermione had accepted this without question. She was busy with school herself. But once she found out about Jasper and her memory was restored, they both noted the change in her letters. She was angry and depressed, and it was time to snap her out of it.  
  
Harry and Ron shared a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks and discussed how best to help Hermione. Their solution was simple, and they both agreed it whould have happened long ago anyway. After all, it had made quite a few things clear for both of them. They just needed a little help from Dubledore.  
  
Feeling quite pleased with themselves the two young men started the long hike up to Hogwarts Castle. 


	6. Chapter 9

Hagrid burst into his hut, startling Ron & Harry. He laid Hermione carefully on the bed and began to make tea. Hermione's sobs had dissipated into child-like hiccups and she curled herself into a tight ball on the bed. She was completely unaware of the presence of her best friends.  
  
The young men exchanged a knowing glance and sat down on the bed, Harry at her head, Ron at her feet.  
  
They each laid a hand gingerly upon her, making her look up in wonder. At the sight of her best friends her eyes filled with tears again, which made her laugh bitterly.  
  
"I'm so bloody tired of crying," she told them, "but I'm glad you're here." It came out almost as a whisper and the trio fell into a tight three- person hug that had been perfected over 16 years of friendship, the depth of which only they understood fully.  
  
They held each other and cried. Hermione's pain filled the room and spread to each of it's occupants.  
  
After several minutes, Hagrid sniffled and wiped his eyes. Hermione looked up and gave him a warm smile through her tears. He handed her a large mug full of strong tea.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid," she said and they both knew the thanks were for more than just the tea.  
  
Hagrid smiled. "Drink up 'Ermione," he said, collecting himself. "It'll calm yer nerves a bit."  
  
She nodded and looked at Harry. "I assume you've been filled in." she began. "I imagine they've told you I've become a complete head case and can no longer function properly. I suppose you've heard that my students have started to compare me to Snape and that History of Magic is now the second most dreaded class at Hogwarts."  
  
"Wasn't it always?" mumbled Ron, and Hermione turned her attention to him.  
  
"I guess you've been informed that the entire Hogwarts faculty is concerned for my safety and my son's. They're worried that I may harm Jasper or myself."  
  
"Will you?" asked Harry candidly.  
  
Hermione sighed. "No," she said honestly. "I would never hurt Jasper, and I'm not suicidal. I just need time to figure out what I really want." At this the young men exchanged another knowing glance. "And I'm never alone," she continued. "Remus hovers constantly. I know he loves me, but he's terribly annoying." Harry and Ron chuckled. They'd both experienced Remus's overconcern before and related completely to Hermione's complaint. Hermione went on. "Minerva's always around, Merlin bless her, and sometimes I think Jasper's better off in her care." She looked into her half empty mug in shame.  
  
"Never!" Hagrid piped in, "Yer 'is mum, 'Ermione! 'E's always better off wit you!"  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid. I needed to hear that." She looked up. "I guess I've just lost sight of what's important to me. What I desire most. I'll figure it out. Like I told Remus, I just need time."  
  
Ron jumped in. "You've had time, luv. Harry and I are here to . speed up the process a bit."  
  
Harry took Hermione's hand. "There's something we want to show you. Something we should have showed you a long time ago. Dumbledore's had it hidden, but he told us where to find it. Come on, we're going for a walk."  
  
Hermione stood to follow. Whatever these crazy boys had in mind, she trusted it. She handed Hagrid her empty mug and kissed him on the cheek, then the three walked out of the hut, blinking in the bright midday sun.  
  
The boys dragged Hermione across the grounds and through a door she'd never noticed before, probably because it was almost completely covered with green vines.  
  
Harry leaned close to the door and whispered, "Rose Red."  
  
The door swung open to reveal a large room that seemed to have been neglected for years. Dust and cobwebs were the room's only decoration, except, of course, that the entire room was filled with mirrors.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked first at Ron, then at Harry.  
  
"I get it," she stated cynically. "Your big plan was to set me in front of a mirror, have me describe what I see and tell me how beautiful, and kind, and clever I am and that I should be infinitesimally happy for all of my gifts.  
  
"Yes . and no ." Harry said cryptically, just as Dumbledore had to him, so many years ago.  
  
Hermione huffed and protested. "Well, forget it. Remus already tried. All I saw was a 27-year-old woman with frizzy hair and circles under her eye."  
  
"Ah, but this is different," Ron said proudly. "The trick is finding the right mirror. Come on Harry, let's split up. I'm sure we'll know it when we find it," and he disappeared amongst the mirrors, which all looked remarkably similar.  
  
"Just wait here a minute Hermione, this won't take long," and Harry too disappeared.  
  
Hermione shook her head, but remained. She had to admit to being a bit intrigued and curious as to the characteristics of the so-called "right mirror."  
  
She began to wander amongst the mirrors as well, trying to find the others, talking to them all the while.  
  
"Really, I don't feel this is entirely necessary, and I don't see what it will accomplish. In my experience with mirrors, they are all quite alike. Truly, with the exception of some of the more annoying varieties of wizarding mirrors, which tend to talk inceassantly, a mirror is just a ." she trailed off, having seen something in one of the mirrors that she couldn't quite explain, " . mirror," she finished lamely and cocked her head to one side, unable to tear her eyes away from the remarkable sight before her.  
  
By this time Harry and Ron had found her and were watching her intently.  
  
Ron breathed a sigh of relief and Harry spoke up.  
  
"Hermione," he said, "welcome to the Mirror of Erised." 


	7. Chapter 10

Jasper by Tiger Lily  
  
Author's Note: Hey all! I know it's been a REALLY long time. Life got in the way. But, here's an update, and more to come shortly. Enjoy!!! Please, Please, Please send lots of Reviews. They help spur me on to write further chapters. The more reviews, the faster I write! (  
  
See previous chapters for summary, disclaimer, etc.  
  
Okay, here goes.  
  
Jasper  
  
Chapter 10  
  
As Hermione peered into the mirror she expected to see what any normal person would, her own reflection and, in this case, the reflections of her friends.  
  
She saw herself in the mirror all right. However, what she saw wasn't the tired, weepy, stringy-haired, red-eyed witch she'd become accustomed to. No. This Hermione was red-faced and starry -eyed. She had tears streaming down her face and she was clutching her stomach. The Hermione in the mirror was trying desperately to catch her breath and was nearly doubled over. . . in laughter.  
  
She watched, fascinated, for a few more moments as her reflection laughed like a mad thing. Then, without taking her eyes from the mirror, as though she was hypnotized, she tapped Harry on the shoulder and whispered, "Harry, I think your mirror has gone a bit daffy."  
  
Harry and Ron had been watching Hermione's puzzled reaction.  
  
"What do you see Hermione?" asked Ron hopefully.  
  
"Well, it seems to be.laughing.at.me."  
  
Hermione was getting more and more puzzled as the laughing continued.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged knowing glances and Ron began to chuckle. Then Harry, trying to control the impulse, began to laugh as well.  
  
Hermione tore her gaze from the mirror and looked at each of them in turn. The boys just continued to laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes. "What is so blessed funny?" she squeaked, her temper welling up inside.  
  
Ron just laughed harder, as Harry tried to explain through his breath- stealing guffaws. "The mirror.shows.deepest desires." He paused here to indulge in his giggles. By this time a very irritated Hermione stood staring at him with her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot and waiting.  
  
Harry caught her expression and immediately tried to control himself. Ron, however, continued to chuckle quietly behind her.  
  
Harry continued. "Erised is Desire spelled backwards. The mirror shows us 'the deepest and most desperate desires of our hearts,' so says Dumbledore."  
  
"Hermione," Ron chimed in, "when was the last time you had a good laugh?"  
  
Hermione shrugged and looked at the floor, embarrassed at the state of her psyche of late. "I wish it were that simple," she mumbled.  
  
"It is darling. Just look in the mirror," Ron said as Harry turned her around and lifted her chin so she was once again looking into the mirror.  
  
The image had changed.  
  
It was no longer Hermione, alone, laughing uncontrollably at some unseen comic wonder, but Hermione surrounded by her friends, all laughing the same way. Harry, Ron, Remus, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, Lavender, Parvati, even Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, all laughing like a bunch of loons on cheering charms.  
  
As if the laughter in the mirror were contagious, a smile started to pull at the corners of Hermione's lips. Soon, in spite of herself, she allowed a soft giggle to escape.  
  
It was as if that one giggle was the crack in a very old dam. Hermione could no longer suppress the laughter, and she soon stopped trying.  
  
This set Harry and Ron off almost immediately, and within minutes the three of them were nothing but a tangled heap of laughter on the floor in front of the mirror.  
  
Eventually, they regained their composure, on by one. As they stood and helped one another to wobbly feet, Hermione kissed each of them fondly on the cheek. "Thanks," she said simply. "Merlin knows I needed that."  
  
"No problem," said Ron, planting a wet kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Anytime," finished Harry, giving her a warm hug.  
  
"Let's get back. I'll make us some tea," Hermione offered. Then she turned to the mirror out of habit to straighten her ruffled hair.  
  
The sight that met her in the mirror made her gasp audibly, and she blushed all the way up to the roots of that unruly hair.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat and stepped away from the mirror, looking down to straighten her robes. She was clearly extremely affected by whatever desire was manifesting itself in the mirror before her.  
  
It was then that she noticed the red jasper pendant around her neck. She's barely looked at it since Dumbledore had explained what it was. And now.the jasper stone was glowing.like a red beacon in the darkness of the room.  
  
"Oh Sweet Morgana," she exclaimed. "Jasper." Then she tore from the room, Ron and Harry on her heels. 


	8. Chapters 11, 12, & 13

Author's Note: Yes, I finally updated. Between a move halfway across the country and a new home and job, I've just been a little preoccupied. But, here it is. Enjoy. I expect LOTS of feedback. None of you have disappointed before. I hope my inbox is flooded with reviews. So, without further ado. . .  
  
Jasper - Chapter 13  
  
Hermione tore through the castle, up and down staircases, like a woman possessed. She began to feel the warmth of the glowing jasper stone secured around her neck, a silent warning that her son was in peril.  
  
Her fear drove her faster. She could hear the frantic footsteps of Harry and Ron echoing through the stone corridors behind her. As she turned the corner to the hallway where the door to her chambers lay, she brandished her wand and yelled her password at her guardian portrait.  
  
"Bibbity-Bobbity-Boo!" she screamed. She knew the password was ludicrous, but she also knew that it came from muggle perception of magic, and no self- respecting wizard in the world would ever think of it. But as she came to the door she realized the password was unnecessary. The door was ajar, propped open by the unconscious form of Remus Lupin lying across the threshold.  
  
Hermione kneeled next to him and felt for a pulse. His heartbeat was strong and his breathing steady, but he was bleeding from a gash in his forehead and he remained unconscious as Harry and Ron caught up.  
  
"Take care of him," Hermione said breathlessly as she stroked his cheek. "I have to find Jasper."  
  
The stone around her neck glowed on as she stepped over Remus and tore through the entry to her bedroom.  
  
The sight that met her horrified her to her very core.  
  
An instant chill engulfed her body. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came. She felt all her recent happiness and joy drain from her as she began to shake.  
  
A dementor, with its black robe, empty hood, and decaying hand was reaching for her child.  
  
Fear pierced Hermione's heart and the dementor's darkness gripped her as though trying to squeeze her life force out. She collapsed to her knees, but drew every ounce of strength to raise her arm and release her Patronus.  
  
Then something extraordinary happened.  
  
Before Hermione could cast her spell a bright silvery light burst from Jasper's crib and surrounded the dementor, smothering the darkness and once again filling the room with warmth.  
  
Hermione was everything, but could hardly believe it. The dementor vanished, leaving only a ratty black cloak on the floor next to the crib. The light hovered above the crib for several seconds before settling over Jasper and simply shimmering into nothingness.  
  
Hermione scrambled to her feet and ran to Jasper's side. She lifted him out of the crib and began to examine him from head to toe, searching for any injury, imperfection, or logical explanation for what just took place.  
  
Jasper just giggled, sneezed and wrapped his tiny fingers around his mum's pretty red necklace.  
  
Hermione noticed that Jasper's matching stone glowed as well. Both pendants continued to glow, but were no longer the angry, fiery red they were before the attack. Now they glowed a soft crimson rose, and as mother and son cuddled, Jasper cooed, Hermione hummed to him contentedly and Ron and Harry stood in the doorway, breathing identical sighs of relief.  
  
Jasper - Chapter 12  
  
Later, after Jasper was asleep, Ron and Harry made a gracious exit to begin the research on what kind of mojo a five-month-old magically conceived wizard was capable of. Remus lay on Hermione's sofa, still unconscious, but seemingly relaxed and recovering.  
  
Hermione sat on an ottoman at his side, cleaning the wound on his forehead and for the first time ever, really studying Remus J. Lupin, just as he is.  
  
As she stroked his cheek, traced the curve of his lip and the line of his 5 o'clock shadow, she contemplated what she had seen in the mirror of Erised.  
  
The laughter had been a gift from Merlin himself. Refreshing. Relaxing. Soul-cleansing and heart-lightening. It had reminded her of what was really important and had most likely given her the strength she needed to save Jasper (even though it turns out he was able to save himself.) At this thought she smiled and glanced toward her bedroom door and her sleeping son. The time would come to investigate what happened tonight. But not now. Now everyone was safe and her world was at peace.  
  
As she turned back to Remus, her thoughts returned to the mirror.  
  
It was what she'd seen next that had her confused. If that was supposed to be her deepest desire. . . why in Hades did it scare her so much?  
  
Because, Hermione, she thought, you're terrified of what you can't control, and this is one thing you DEFINITELY can't control.  
  
The mirror had shown her Remus. . . and her. Her and Remus. . . together. . . doing things she'd only ever done a few times. Things she had NEVER talked about with anyone.  
  
Hermione had watched, dumbstruck as Remus walked up behind her and slid his arms about her waist, hugging her tightly to his chest. She had felt her stomach for his arms, but they weren't there. Only in the mirror.  
  
Her heart had begun to race as his head bent and rained gently kisses up and down her neck.  
  
She had almost been able to feel it. She had wanted to feel it. . . needed to feel it. Her eyes never left the mirror as she watched her clothes disappear, one article at a time. Everything was warm. . . and moist. Time slowed and her breathing quickened. Her eyes fluttered closed when Remus knelt in front of her and placed a reverent kiss on her stomach. Her head fell forward and she opened her eyes.  
  
That was when she had noticed the glowing stone.  
  
Jasper - Chapter 13  
  
Now, sitting in her chambers with an unconscious Remus on her sofa, Hermione had an uncontrollable urge to explore what she had seen in that mirror. She was terrified of that feeling, so much so that she almost fled the room. Instead, she gave in to the urge. . . the desire. She kissed Remus gently, first on his forehead, then his cheek and finally his lips. She loved the softness, and the warmth. He tasted so good.  
  
It took Hermione almost a minute to realize that she was being kissed back. 


End file.
